Firefly Island
Firefly Island is a neighborhood in Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars located in southern Broker, Liberty City. Description Firefly Island is based on New York's Coney Island. It is bordered to the north by Crockett Avenue (Hove Beach), to the west by the Humboldt River, to the south by an unnamed body of water, and to the east by Shinnecock Avenue (Beachgate). Despite being called an island, it is actually physically connected to the Broker mainland. The Alexander Boardwalk separates the beach from the amusement park. The boardwalk runs from Mohawk Avenue to Shinnecock Avenue. The amusement park is closed for the season during the game. Banners hung in the area also imply the area will be open in the summer, and Michelle commented during her first date with Niko Bellic that there was interest in developing the site, or turning it into a "Las Venturas-style theme park". Other local businesses, however, such as a bowling alley and hot dog stands, still operate. Places of Interest Being a beach-side attraction, the entire area of Firefly Island can be considered a place of interest; however, specific attractions located within its boundaries include the Funland amusement park, including the world famous Screamer roller coaster. Businesses *Beach Bar *Beach Hotel *Big Bad Al's (operational food outlet) *Brief Fascination *Bumper 'n' Dumper Dodgems (also accessible from within Funland) *Burlesque Fun Wear *Campbell's World o' Stuff *Craig's Candys (also in Funland) *Firefly Island B-B-Q (operational food outlet) *Firefly Island Freak Show *Firefly Island Grocery *Firefly Island Museum *Food Shop *Fun Zone *Greasy Chopper Restaurant *Ice Cream N Stuff *Instant Photos & Souvenirs *Island Grocery *Johnson's Wieners *King Fried Chicken *Memory Lanes *Ned's Ice Cream Shop *Shoot Your Load Shooting Gallery (also in Funland) *Snack Bar *Sporrans Traditional Scottish Pub *Sugar Chomps Transportation Subway service is provided at the station in neighboring Hove Beach, to the north. Also, when Brucie Kibbutz's special activity is unlocked, Firefly Island is one of the tourist attractions available. Items * A pistol is located at the Go-Kart track, close to the word "karts" on the wall. * On the Alexander Boardwalk, under the shelter just west of the bowling alley, some Molotov cocktails can be found. Gallery FireflyIsland-GTAIV-HoveBeachSubway.png|The Firefly Island mosaic window at the Hove Beach LTA. FireflyIsland-GTAIV-Overview.png|Overview looking towards Hove Beach. FireflyIsland-GTAIV-AlexanderBoardwalkStart.png|The start of the Alexander Boardwalk at Hove Beach. FireflyIsland-GTAIV-AlexanderBoardwalk.png|A minimap of Firefly Island found along the Alexander Boardwalk. The screeaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.jpg|The Screamer roller coaster in Firefly Island. Memory Lanes (exterior) (GTA4).jpg|Memory Lanes bowling alley. FireflyIslandBBQ-GTAIV.png|Firefly Island B-B-Q. BeachHotel-GTAIV.png|The Beach Hotel. FireflyIsland-GTAIV-Pier.png|The pier. Firefly_Island_GTACW.jpg|Firefly Island in GTA: Chinatown Wars. Trivia *When attacked, civilians will sometimes produce weapons such as knives and handguns. They appear to be members of the Russian Mafia. *There is a person, either a man or woman, practicing Tai Chi on the beach. **There are throwable brick projectiles near the Tai Chi person. If thrown at the man, he will not attack or flee. If thrown at the woman, she will flee. *There is an entrance to Firefly Island Beach in the alley between a house and a substation in Beachgate. *On the beach in GTA Chinatown Wars, there is a rock that resembles a penis. Navigation de:Firefly Island es:Firefly Island pt:Firefly Island pl:Firefly Island Category:Locations in GTA IV Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Neighborhoods Category:Neighborhoods in GTA IV Category:Neighborhoods in GTA Chinatown Wars